princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Issa Washio
Background Issa Washio '(鷲尾一茶, ''Washio Issa) is introduced as a member of the most capable doubles pair of the 2nd Stringers in the U-17. Together with his doubles partner Suzuki Shun the two of them are among the very few doubles pairs that can achieve the renowned doubles technique Synchro. Appearance Washio has bleached hair that is somewhat silver-blue in color. The roots of his hair near his forehead is black. Personality Washio is extremely close with Suzuki. As he mentions Suzuki in his anwers a lot in the Pair Puri. History Three Years Prior to the Storyline Washio and his doubles partner, Suzuki, were 3rd year middle schoolers students at Shishigaku- making them the seniors of the '''Two Wings of Kyushu Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri, who were in their last year of elementary school then. U-17 Camp Washio_in_uniform.png|Washio in his All-Japan Junior Camp uniform. Suzuki_and_Washio_realizing_it_just_got_real_in_the_team_shuffle.png|Washio and Suzuki in action. Washio_and_Suzuki_shocked_at_how_far_they_were_pushed_against_the_Mutsu_twins.jpg|Washio and Suzuki shocked at being pushed to 7-6. Washio is first shown as a member of the 3rd Court just as they had defeated the 4th Court and then at the start of the Team Shuffle between 3rd Court and 5th Court in which the rules are that if the lower Court wins, all members of that court are to switch places with the members of the higher Court regardless of who lost. He and Suzuki Shun engage in a long fought-out doubles match with Tachibana and Chitose and just barely win by 7-6 thanks to their Synchro. It should be noted that that game was the first time Tachibana and Chitose had paired up together in over a year meaning they begun the game at a disadvantage. 3rd Court lose the Team Shuffle against against 5th Court due to Irie pretending his arm was injured and allowing the game to end in a draw despite being perfectly capable of ending the match when he wanted. This allowed the reserve match to take place which was Takei Toshio VS Oni Juujiro The Gatekeeper. Oni annihalated Takei 6-0 which meant 3rd Court became the 5th Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Suzuki along with several other 2nd Stringers is chosen to play against a member of the 1st Stringers the day they return from the Foreign Expedition. Suzuki and Washio then play a match of Synchro against the Mutsu Twins Mutsu Yūma and Mutsu Yūho. The Mutsu twins crush them with their own Synchro showing the power of the 1st Stringers and stating that in a match of Synchro, the pair with the stronger physique and abilities will win, and that Washio and Suzuki rely on their Synchro too much. Suzuki looks on with Washio as Oishi Shuichiro and Niou Masaharu take on the Mutsu twins and are astonished to see them defeat the Mutsu Twins thanks to Niou's imitations. Genius 10 Challenge Washio and Suzuki along with the majority of the camp are seen in the audience between the Player Shuffle encounter between the Top 10 and the Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Washio is right-handed and one of the few school players who can use Synchro. Synchronization The highest known level Doubles technique. Washio and Suzuki synchronize with one another and breathe, play and think as one. Enhancing their physique during the state. A Doubles-only technique. It was said that doubles players could not go to the top of the pros without 'synchronization'. He and Washio can now go into 'synchro' willingly. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 4 *Power: 4 Trivia * Gallery Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:3rd Year High School Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Shishigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Kyushu Players Category:OBs Category:Kumamoto Players Category:2nd Stringers Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius